Sabrina The Teenage Witch: Will the Real Sabrina Please Stand Up?
by Thor2000
Summary: Another witch (played by Mila Kunis) shows up in Westbridge claiming to be Sabrina, and Sabrina will be blamed for all the trouble the imposter causes if she doesn't stop her.
1. Chapter 1

It had been raining since five o'clock that morning. Brontean weather, Hilda thought to herself. She repressed a smile and felt like a character in a modern-day Gothic romance. The driving rain, the cold, a wafting breeze that alighted up her skirt and overcoat like a spurious lover trying to carry her away to his mountain top castle… she crossed the street at Hancock at the corner of the park and hurried along the storefronts along Main Street. Westbridge had that quaint not-quite-England look of succeeding brownstones lined up along the road with small elm trees at the curb, but instead of the presence of British bobbies and a tavern on every corner, it had it's tanning salons, cell phone stores and over-privileged teenagers drinking two dollar frothy drinks and coffee specialties. If you wanted a decent cappuccino in this chilly New England town, the place to go was Mocha Joe's, a local coffee place near Westbridge High School where her niece attended school. Stepping into the shop, Michael Rollo, a tall stout figure of a man lifted his head and looked Hilda over. She was an attractive woman with the look of a blonde 1940s actress and the smile of a catty younger lady. His smile alighted to see her stop by, and he always moved to man the cash register for his daughter when Hilda arrived.

"Hello, Hilly…." He spoke in that deep Caribbean accent. "What can I do to help you this cold day?"

"Double Chocolate Cappuccino…" She grinned and pretended to flirt with him as she scanned his choice of pastries. "And that blueberry muffin in the corner there. It looks so lonely there."

"And how's that niece of yours…." Michael chuckled and turned to make her drink from the back counter, his daughter moving around to tend to other guests.

"She's the same." Hilda grinned. "She's always complaining about that Libby girl at school giving her a hard time."

"Don't blame her…" Michael tilted the plastic cup to give Hilda more cappuccino. "That Chessler girl's not right in the head. The other day she made me remake the same drink three times because it tasted weird to her, and I only make them one way."

"She's a crazy girl…." Hilda rolled her eyes condescendingly over the teenage angst. "Libby is Sabrina's problem. I just tell her to deal with it."

"Only way to deal with it." Michael turned with her frothy drink and wrapped her muffin in wax paper placed into a small paper bag. Hilda handed him a five-dollar bill for the purchase and immediately sipped the drink to escape the cold weather infesting her bones. She beamed like a contented cat as the hot chocolate soothed her insides and plunged deeper into her carrying its heat into her body.

"Thanks, Michael!" She took her change and muffin.

"Come back soon!" Michael watched as Hilda once more pushed through the people coming in from the cold and once again hit the cold blustery New England weather again. It seemed darker now. It was getting dark quicker these days as it got closer to Halloween. Local stores were putting out their displays. The town sure liked their holidays. Every Halloween it was the same. The hay bales with the plastic pumpkins in front of stores, the cartoon ghosts hanging from wires and worst of all, the green-faced witches in cone hats, dark pilgrim clothing and brooms. It was hardly a positive image in her opinion. In Ancient Greece, Medea and Circe were pictured as beautiful women, but then they also were born from gods and demigods. Yep, the Dark Ages had screwed over real witches and spell-casters, forcing them to hide their powers and existence. Many of them had retreated to secret towns and villages in Europe and North America, but Hilda and her sister were never ones to fall in line with the rest. They had ended up in Westbridge in the 1930s and still retained the same gray clapboard house on Collins Road, just five blocks from the high school. A leisurely walk through the park, she paused to sit at the fountain to enjoy her muffin when the rain finally stopped. When she felt willing to continue, she continued along her way along Collins Road and looking up past the turn on to Lafayette saw her Dutch Colonial home in the distance lit up with lights. At least someone was home….

"I'm home." She called out from the front door. Hanging her coat on the rack near the door, she turned into the living room at her right and noticed her wayward niece at the dining table to her left working on her homework. Sitting on the sofa, the cat sat at attention on the sofa watching television.

"Five ginsu knives for only 39.99 and the sixth one's free?" He turned up his head to Hilda. "Hilda, where did you leave your credit card?"

"No way, Jose…" Hilda picked up the remote and flicked off the TV. "You still owe me for those ten bottles of cat shampoo that gave you a rash and those ten boxes of candy to which you turned out to be allergic."

"How was I supposed to know I was still allergic to peanuts?" Salem groused. "I thought that went away when the Witch's Council turned me into a cat." He jumped off the sofa and walked away on four feet with his tail twitching annoyingly. Moving along her way, Hilda crossed through the dining room on her way to the kitchen.

"Aunt Hilda…" Sabrina looked up from her history homework. "What do you known about the Civil War?"

"Oh, sweetie, I was hitchhiking across Europe when that happened." Hilda confessed. "All I really know is that the North won, and that Salem and General Grant were drinking buddies."

"Yeah, he told me that…." Sabrina smirked a bit defeated. "Unfortunately, I don't think that Mrs. Campbell will be impressed that my cat once played pinochle and did shots with Grant."

"Hilda, you're home…" Zelda Spellman came through the door to the kitchen. "Did you get my Mocha Chocolate Latte from Mocha Joe?"

"Oooo, I knew I forgot something."

"Hilda, you promised!"

"I'll get it next time!" Hilda promised.

"Never mind. I'll get it myself!" The platinum blonde beauty held her aloft and gestured as if she was flicking something off the top of her fingers but as she did energies coalesced in the palm of her hand and turned into physical molecules in the atomic structure of the plastic cups from Mocha Joe and his popular Mocha Chocolate Latte drink. A small amount of mystical energy turned into the steam arising from the hot frothy foam on it, but as Zelda lifted it to her lips, she winced a bit from the taste. It was not as good as the real thing, but it was as close as she could conjure the drink from her memories.

"Aunt Hilda…" Sabrina was pouring through the pages of her history textbook. "Does January 3, 1863 sound familiar? What Confederate general led the attack at Stone's River upon what Union General?" She poised for the response.

"For the last time, Sabrina…" Her aunt responded annoyed. "I was studying in Vienna when that was happening. You can't expect me to remember every single detail over the last five hundred years."

"I remember getting a lot of Civil War relics after the war." Hilda thought back. "I think I had a few things from Stone's River."

"Really?" The teenage sorceress beamed. "Where are they now?"

"I gave them to a guy I was dating in the 1880s." Hilda flashed back to the time. "Zelda, what was Teddy's last name?"

"Roosevelt."

"That was him!" Hilda light posed and shifted her weight to her left leg. "I think he became President or something."

The phone started ringing behind them in the living room. Zelda looked to Hilda, Hilda looked to Sabrina who looked back to Zelda. There weren't expecting any calls, and Sabrina was the only one who received phone calls from mortals. Zelda just rolled her eyes, sipped her drink one more time and relented with a deep sigh.

"Don't mind me, I'll get it." She commented sarcastically as the answering machine kicked on.

"Hello, you have received the Spellman residence." Sabrina had recorded the message since she was the one to suggest getting it. "I'm afraid we can't come to the phone now, so please leave your name and message at the beep."

It beeped.

"Sabrina? Sabrina, are you there?!" A girl's frantic voice screamed. "Something went terribly wrong with that immortality spell you gave me! I need your help! Please! Something went terribly wrong! Please! You have to come to the college library and change me back! Please! I don't want to be immortal anymore! You have to undo it! You have to change me back! I'm just too…." The phone cut her off.

Hilda and Zelda looked at each other stunned and surprised and looked back to Sabrina.

"Don't look at me! I never saw that person before in my life!" The teenage witch exclaimed.

"Sabrina…" Hilda put her hands on her hips. "What did she mean by "That immortality spell you gave her?""

"Immortality spell?" Sabrina was speechless as she struggled for answers. "I've never even heard of an immortality spell!"

"Sabrina, she mentioned your name." Hilda pointed out.

"Maybe there's another Sabrina." She felt as if they were ganging up on her. "Maybe she said Habrina? Katrina?"

Her aunts were getting impatient with the stalling.

"Look, you know me!" She stood up from the table. "I would never risk exposing witchcraft to the world. There has to be an explanation for that phone call!"

"She does have a point there." Zelda looked to Hilda. "And the only way to find out what that call is about is to go there and find out what's going on at the college." She looked out the front windows of the house. "And it's already getting dark too. Sabrina…" She held her hand out to her niece.

"Why do I have to go?"

Zelda gave her another exasperated look.

"Wait, why do I have to go?" Hilda asked as Zelda motioned with her left hand and produced a warp in space connecting them with a room in the college library. A burst of smoke and electrostatic forces appeared as discharges of short lightning bolts and three spell-casters vanished and teleported to their destination. They had appeared in the magazine room of the college library, a corner room with windows that would have been well lit by sunlight during the day, but now, was eerily quiet surrounded by the nighttime sky enveloping the building and the campus lights illuminating the grounds below. The location must have been getting ready to close. The room looked clean and straightened. Twelve shelves down, they noticed a lone vacuum cleaner cleaning the floor by an employee blocked out of view by the shelves.

"Well, we're here." Hilda spoke begrudgingly first and looked through the well-lit structure. "How do we find a girl in a structure this big?"

"We search it." Zelda spoke up and looked at her watch. "If I recall… they are open for another forty-five minutes…"

"How are we going to find a girl hiding in this place?" Sabrina asked. She and her aunts suddenly heard a scream from the third floor and looked to the center of the building where the stairways separated from the rest of the building by balconies connected the third, second and first floors. It sounded as if someone had seen a ghost. Zelda looked to Hilda, to Sabrina and back to the stairway and noticed one librarian racing down from the third floor to the first.

"I'd say the third floor is a good place to start." Zelda lead the way. Looking down briefly to the first floor to hide their presence, she, her sister and niece ascended up to the library's third floor where the computer lab, historical files and auxiliary classrooms were located. Sabrina peeked into the window on the door of one room, and Hilda looked around once and again. It was darker up here than downstairs. The building seemed to groan once around them. The three of them felt the entire structure seemingly sway on its foundation.

"What the heck was that?" Hilda asked out loud.

"That came from in there." Zelda knew her seismology and could tell from where the motion originated. She pointed to a room marked First Aid Class.

"I'm getting a very bad feeling about this." Sabrina mumbled.

"Sabrina," Zelda looked to her. "Are you for the last time going to tell me what you did?"

"Why won't you believe me when I tell you I have nothing to do with this?" The teenage witch was adamant.

"Well, why don't we see for ourselves?" Zelda pushed through the door ahead of them and then looked up in surprised shock, hitting the wall behind her in stunned astonishment. Sabrina's mouth fell open upon seeing this spectacle, and Hilda very nearly went running herself before forcing herself to turn right back again into the room with her right hand over her mouth in amazed bewildered surprise. It was a mature teenage girl five times larger than normal in a recreation of the scene from "Alice In Wonderland." She was completely naked, her clothing having refused to stretch or expand to her new size. Her long fifteen-foot long legs were pressed up against the corner with her massive arm, as thick as an old oak tree, crossed discreetly across her chest in a futile attempt to maintain her dignity. Her head was as large as two Volkswagen bugs pressed bottom to bottom, her tear-strewn blue eyes as large as crystal basketballs and her blonde hair as long as the tresses of a huge bizarre golden yellow weeping willow tree. Every imperfection, mole, freckle and hair on her body was blown up to obvious proportions on her canopy-sized frame. She slowly groaned as her head turned to face her guests. The building was creaking and groaning to contain her vast size from exploding into the next room and out of the roof. She had to be almost twenty-five feet tall.

"Someone's been eating too many magic cookies…" Hilda quipped. Zelda shot an annoyed look at her.

"Who are you?" The girl's breath hit them with the force of a humid breeze. "What do you want?"

"I'm Zelda Spellman… Sabrina's aunt…" Zelda spoke first. "I'm here to help."

"Where is she?"

"Right here…" Sabrina stepped forward.

"You're not Sabrina!" The girl reacted scared and confused. "Sabrina has dark hair and magical powers. She's a witch!"

"Told you!" Sabrina turned to her aunts who reacted confused. "What?!" There was another girl pretending to be Sabrina? "Look…" She forced herself to continue. "I'm the real Sabrina Spellman, and I really am a witch…" She couldn't believe she was debating this. "I can't believe I just confessed to being a witch…" She looked to her aunts. Hilda pulled her back to protect her.

"Look, young lady…" Zelda took charge again. "My niece is the one, the only, the real Sabrina Spellman…. And she is a witch. Now… what's your name?"

"Maddie…"

"Maddie…" Zelda had Hilda watch the door and delay anyone coming up to investigate. "We can help you. What spell did this other Sabrina give you?"

"I told her…" Maddie shifted herself as the building swayed under her. "I wanted to be beautiful and never grow old. She told me… I needed the soul of a virgin to complete it. I think I…"

"Is there such a spell?" Sabrina asked.

"Of course not!" Zelda reported emphatically then looked up to Maddie. "And if there was, I'm sure it wouldn't do that!" She pointed briefly to Maddie and paused to think. "All we need to do is shrink her down to size. Try a "Meenie-Minnie-Moe" spell."

"Okay…" Sabrina made a confused face and looked up to Maddie looking terrified before her. " _Meenie-Minnie-Moe_!" She extended her right finger to Maddie with her mystical power suddenly appeared into the room as spots of flying ethereal glitter that bounced off each other and turned to mist molding and forming over Maddie. The room was filling up with it, but through it, Sabrina could see Maddie's shadow from the light in the window getting slighter, reducing and falling in size and gradually disappearing. As the mist dissipated, she could see more of the First Aid Room than before including a crushed hospital bed Maddie had been on under her transformation that slid into the other two beds in the room. Pulling the sheet off the bed to cover herself, nineteen-year-old Madison Archer rolled onto her stomach and lifted herself off the floor. She rushed to the mirror and checked herself out in it.

"Yes…" She touched her face and looked under her sheet to see her body back to normal. "Yes… and I'm only two inches taller than I was…" She dashed up and hugged Sabrina. "Thank you! Thank you!" She next hugged Zelda. "No offense, but I don't want anything to do with magic ever again!"

"No problem." Sabrina echoed back and even zapped the sheet into a white t-shirt, skirt and boots for Maddie. "I sometimes feel the same way…"

Appreciating the wardrobe change, Maddie gleefully jumped on the door to escape with her long blonde tresses of hair whirling about her head. In the hall with Hilda, she suddenly stopped and poked her face back into the room.

"Just one question…" She sounded worried. "What happened to the geek I seduced in the spell?"

"Geek?" Sabrina looked back to the wrecked room and the cracked through the tiled floor. "There was some else in the room?"

Maddie looked down on herself and pressed her hands to her abdomen trying to recall what happened.

"Oh, sweetie…" Hilda spoke first. "He probably ran screaming into the night…"

"Never mind!" Maddie took off running down the hall and slid past the corner to the stairs before catching herself and running down to escape this nightmare and get back to her life. Sabrina watched her feet high tailing it into the darkened hall and wondered what it might like be for her if Harvey or Valerie learned the truth. Would they still accept her, or would they like Maddie just want to forget it ever happened.

"Sabrina, I'm sorry I didn't believe you." Zelda held Sabrina close by her shoulders. "I can't believe another witch could be using your identity to sell spells to mortals. The Witch's Council has strict rules against that!"

"Who do you think it could be?" Hilda asked.

"I'm not worried about the who…" Sabrina forced herself to talk. "I'm worried about the next time she sells a faulty spell…" She waved her hands and projected herself back home to the house on Collins Road. Hilda and Zelda exchanged looks and worried with her as well as they too vanished ahead of the first floor librarians coming to explore their co-worker's claims of a giant naked female ghost on the third floor. Ahead of them, an eavesdropping shadow in black and dark brown in the high ceiling beams climbed through an arch and grabbed hold of an open skylight, her pilgrimess boots were the last thing to vanish as she pulled herself up and out.


	2. Chapter 2

2

"Never!" Drell Billings, the head of the Witch's Council, pounded his gavel emphatically to his desk and roared out loud with his long mane of curly brown hair bouncing around his head off his huge Nordic shoulders. "Never! No way and never under any circumstances…" By his left was Horace "Skippy" Bannister, who almost never talked. His sole purpose was to arbitrate debates between Drell and Cassandra Spellbinder, the beautiful blonde sorceress on the end. The most recent admission to the council, replacing Edmund Callister, who had retired, she was rare to resist Drell, but she did so every so often when his ego trips went too far.

"Witches are not allowed to use witchcraft for monetary gain!" Drell reminded Hilda and Zelda up before him. "We've had this spell on the books since…."

Skippy unrolled their Mystical Charter on lambskin paper and pointed it out to him.

"…1685!" Drell continued yelling, and Skippy continued grinning and nodding his head. "Do we not remember something called the Salem Witch Trials?"

"Yes, we recall." Zelda responded before the council. Hilda and Sabrina were with her.

"How about the Dunkirk Witch Trials of 1573?"

"Of course…" Zelda recalled them.

"I read about it school." Hilda mumbled to her sister. Sabrina reacted confused.

"How about the Schenectady Witch Trials of 1280?"

Zelda, Hilda and Sabrina looked at each other.

"Okay, I made that one up…" Drell shouted again. "But selling spells to mortals is frowned upon and why…. Because for almost five hundred years we've managed to convince mortals that there's no such thing as magic!" Drell looked to Skippy and Cassandra before looking back to the sisters and their niece. "I'm leaving it up to you three to find this girl and put a stop to it! If you don't, then Sabrina takes all the blame for her mischief!"

"That's not fair!" She pointed out.

"I'm not here to be fair, I'm here to get things done!" Drell shouted back. "You want fair, go to traffic court…"

"How are we supposed to find this girl if we don't know her real name?" Hilda pointed out.

"Not my problem…" Drell pounded his gavel. "Next complaint?" He looked around the room which was nothing more than a deserted roofed amphitheater in Salem's Grove, Maine, a ghost town taken over by the floating government of the Wiccan Community unlike the Wizard and Sorcerer's Government based in England and linked to magic communities around the globe. Peering around the nearly barren theater redressed in a Halloween-motif, Drell looked back to Cassandra then to Hilda turning to leave.

"So Hilda…" His voice lowered. "I'm not doing anything tonight. How about dinner? I heard the Charmed Ones have a nice dance club near San Francisco."

"Sorry, not my problem…" Hilda grinned nicely to him and stepped through the side hall with the dimensional aperture back to their home in Westbridge. Following behind Zelda, they passed through a field of warped reality and were in their upstairs linen closet going out on to their upstairs balcony.

"Well, that didn't help at all!" Sabrina was frantic. "If anything, it made things worse!"

"Sabrina, calm down…"

"Calm down? Calm down?" The blonde beauty was pacing back and forth full of nervous energy. "Is this witch using your name? No, she's using mine, and I'm responsible for every shoddy, mismanaged incantation that she pawns off on people."

"Sabrina, don't freak out…" Hilda caught up with her. "Look, I know this warlock who's also a private detective. Best in the world… I use him to check out all my future potential boyfriends."

"And yet, you still dated all those guys…" Zelda smirked with a little condescending simper at her sister's poor record with boyfriends and headed downstairs.

"At least, I'm not responsible for driving them back to their ex-wives…" Hilda yelled at her sister from atop the stairs then turned back to Sabrina and hugged her across the back. "Look, sweetie… we are going to find her and clear your name. I'm very good at finding people trying to avoid me…"

"You really have to tell me more about your past some day…" Sabrina responded morbidly curiously.

"Wait for the movie…" Hilda sent the girl off to her bedroom for the night. Still scowling a bit, Sabrina jumped on to her bed and sent Salem lying on it flying off from the impact to the floor with a screeching surprised shriek. Hitting the floor, he staggered around once and jumped back up on to it.

"Sorry…" Sabrina apologized.

"Just for that…" Salem spoke to her. "I'm not telling you where I leave my next hairball." He looked up with two golden yellow irises. "So, did you find the victim of your spell?"

"I'm innocent!" Sabrina swore once again. "Salem, someone's selling spells to mortals under my name, and the Witch's Council is going to blame me for it unless I catch her. How am I going to do that?"

"Well, think about it…" Salem sat next to her large normal-sized frame lying out in front of his small feline body. "If you wanted to sell magic for money, where would you go to do it?"

"Las Vegas?"

"Think smaller…"

"The mall?"

"Getting warmer…"

"Local restaurants and coffee shops…" Sabrina realized she was a lot smarter than she gave herself credit. "She could be like… setting up a stand somewhere…"

"And how many places could that be done in Westbridge?"

"Probably not many…" The teenage sorceress turned to her desk and poked for her old map of the area. The area was set up like a wagon wheel at the intersection of Highway 28 and 108 with Route 117 going around town shaping the wheel. This old map didn't have a number of the recent sub-divisions, but Sabrina did know she could use the map to discreetly pop in and out of every hangout, coffee place, eatery and diner in the area for anything suspicious. Covering all of them shouldn't take much longer than a week, but she would not be able to see her friends at school for the next few days. Even with a spell to pop in and out of them in tandem, she was not sure who or what to look for in her search. A lot of people met with friends at restaurants and diners, and to find another witch in a city of roughly 27,000 people was not going to be easy. That Sunday night, she covered the Northeast corner of town with the most restaurants and planned to hit the Northwest corner the following night.

"Did Sabrina seem distracted to you today?" Harvey and Valerie headed from Westbridge High School down Donner Drive toward Main Street and crossed in front of the supermarket on the corner for the Slicery next door. He was a good looking young man of eighteen with blonde hair and blue eyes, and a jock who saw himself as the next great sports star. He was also Sabrina's unofficial boyfriend, and loved spending all the time he could get with her, but today, he had noticed that Sabrina's head was constantly distracted as she marked out places on the town map and mumbled to herself.

"I didn't notice." Valerie followed along with him as her purse hung from her shoulder. "But then… I've been distracted a bit myself these days." A brunette brown-eyed beauty, she might have noticed other guys thought she was attractive if she wasn't so insecure around other classmates. "I've been trying to get Paul Cooper to notice me, but he's been hanging around with Tonya Bobbitt."

"That's because they're dating." They reached the end of the shopping center and walked up the stone stairs alongside the parking lot up to the Slicery's front entrance.

"Great…" Valerie looked away and postured a bit while rolling her eyes. "I've officially been through all the guys in our class." They reached the Slicery and entered through the front entrance into an Italian-styled eatery with tables and chairs surrounded by booths and two walls with video games. The décor consisted of local relics and potted plants. Supposedly the most popular pizza place in town, it was also the closest one to the school besides the McDonalds and the Subway Shop. The place looked full at first glance, but then a mom and two kids vacated the booth by the front door and they quickly took it.

"What about William Samms?" Harvey slid into the booth. "I know he'd like a girlfriend, and he's always looking at us in the lunch room.

Valerie thought of William. He was cute, but she knew that was because he actually had a crush on Sabrina.

"And then there's Mikey Ramage and Dale Baines from the football team." Harvey continued.

"Aren't those the guys who set a goat loose in the school?" Valerie recalled that incident. Vice-Principal Kraft wanted them expelled for that stunt.

"Well, if you're going to shoot down all of my suggestions." Harvey made a face and motioned to Selena the waitress to bring their usual sodas. He sighed and shook his head a bit. "To tell the truth, I wish just once coach would take me off the bench and let me play a game."

"Maybe I can help…" The brunette at the nearby table overheard and turned to Harvey and Valerie. She sipped her soda, dabbed her ruby-colored lips of her drink with her napkin and rose to stride over and slide into the empty end of the booth with them. "I have something you might like…" She pulled a blue-colored pouch on a string from her purse and placed it on the table before the two. "It's a good luck charm, and it offers nothing but good fortune. Now, I usually sell these for three hundred dollars, but since you're young, I'll only ask for one hundred fifty and nothing less."

"A good luck charm?" Valerie was intrigued. "What are you? A gypsy or something."

"Something like that…" Their guest grinned secretly. She was impossibly attractive with flawless features on an almost perfect baby-doll face with round dark chocolate-colored eyes and long tresses of dark brown hair. Dressed in a dark sweater and long white trousers, her grin was slight and secretive; her voice was like honey dripping from her. When she smiled, her face filled the room with a warm trusting glow. She blinked slowly, like a forgotten movie siren, and she postured elegantly with her arms posed on the table eagerly under her chin holding up her head. Her lips were full, colored in a rich red lipstick, accentuating her regal bone structure. She looked like a portrait of an incredible lost beauty brought to life.

"I'm a witch." She confessed.

"A witch…" Harvey and Valerie exchanged glances. "I thought witches were old and ugly…"

"Hollywood propaganda based on the beliefs of superstitious Europeans…" Their guest shined with an amused grin. "So," She slid the pouch left and right to sate their interest. "Interested? Guaranteed one hundred percent results." She grinned secure in her mystical prowess.

"Harvey," Valerie lightly giggled intrigued. "I don't know about this…"

"How about both of you share it?" The mysterious brunette tempted them. "Seventy-five dollars from the both of you?"

"That's still a lot of money, Miss…." Harvey didn't know what to call her.

"Spellman…" The mystical beauty spoke. "Sabrina Spellman…"

Harvey and Valerie looked at each other again.

"Your name's Sabrina?" Harvey sounded skeptical. "Are you sure about that? You see, I happen to go to school with a girl named Sabrina…"

"Hi, guys, sorry I'm late…" The real Sabrina entered the Slicery and found them in the front booth. "Miss Quick had a few more things to edit in the school newspaper." She noticed the strange brunette. "Who's this?" The two Sabrina's exchanged looks with each other with the brunette Sabrina sliding out of the booth with her good luck charm in her hand and taking her long coat from her chair at the next table.

"Sabrina, you're not going to believe this, but this girl says her name is also Sabrina Spellman." Harvey responded nervously curious.

"Weird, huh?" Valerie responded.

"What?!" Sabrina reacted shocked and caught her imposter hurriedly going around her and out of the pizza place. This had to be her! This had to be her imposter! Throwing her purse by Valerie, Sabrina spun around on her heel and raced just seconds after this strange girl. She was less than a minute behind her, and yet, the brunette charlatan had vanished. Charging after her, Sabrina raced after her into the parking lot and emerged from between two of the cars parked out front. Her imposter had vanished into nothing like a spirit. From over her head, she heard a light giggling…

From over her head, the tail end of a broom nearly struck her in the face, and Sabrina dodged it just barely from hitting her in the face. Looking again, she could see her brunette imposter climbing higher and higher into the sky riding her broom up into the late afternoon sky and laughing out loud, her shrieking cackle filling the sky and drawing further and further away until she couldn't hear it no more.


	3. Chapter 3

3

In human history, wizards and witches were basically allowed to use their magic spells to correct and fix injustice in the world, basically keeping a balance between order and chaos in the universe. Along the way, they kept a tight reign on malevolent forces from both among them and from other planes of existence, like threats from evil gods and dark magicians and the like. Along the way, they were expected to blend into the rest of humanity by getting and keeping jobs, but it was obvious it didn't stop a majority of them from becoming a part of the social elite. Zelda did her time studying science from physics to chemistry and beyond. She had several papers and books in her multiple fields and occasionally spoke at the local community college or attended scientific expeditions. Hilda was more devoted to the musical arts, teaching everything from the violin, cello and the piano. Some of her students were kids actually interested in music; others were actually forced into it by their parents. Some were teenagers thinking they were going to be the next big pop star. After a difficult piano lesson with an eleven-year-old, Hilda always treated herself to a Double Chocolate Cappuccino at Mocha Joe's, the local coffee place, and sometimes got a Mocha Chocolate Latte for Zelda. The owner, Michael Rollo, a tall stout figure of a man, had a crush on Hilda, and always tried flirting with her when she showed up.

"Hi Hilly…"

"Hi, Rollo…" Hilda humored him along as long as she got the friends and family discount. "The usual, please…"

"Okay…" He debated asking her out again, but he was just too shy. "Would you like a cranberry muffin?"

"Not crazy about cranberries…" Hilda confessed. "How about a blueberry."

"Just sold the last one…" Rollo replied. "But I can have more tomorrow."

"I'll be looking forward to it…" She paused as Rollo waited his chance at the machine. Sure, she could try conjuring the drink, but the genuine hand-made ones were so much better than the ones conjured from the energies of the universe. She took her ticket and memorized the number to look around the shop. It was a lot of the same people. Business people in private meeting, college students at tables, teenagers getting lovey-dovey in table, singles trying to meet each other and others. As Rollo placed her orders into a cardboard carryout box, Hilda's ears caught conversation right next to her.

"Let me get this straight." Someone was talking. "You're a witch?"

"Born and bred…" The faux Sabrina sat at a center table before two customers. Attired in a blue-gray sweater and blue jeans shaping her modest figure, she was just as stunning as Sabrina had described her with the baby-doll face, flawless brown eyes and long cascading dark hair. "Witchcraft is actually a very old religion dating back to Ancient Greece, and its first rule is do no harm. I have good luck charms in addition to fertility charms…" She pulled out a green pouch from her purse. "And I usually sell this one for five hundred dollars, but since I like you, I can part with it for three hundred dollars. One hundred percent results to help grant you a child… or twins if you wish…"

"Oh…" Colin Matthews and his wife, Kate, sat at the other side of the coffee shop table eager to be parents. "Just one is good enough for us…"

"Is a check okay?" Kate pulled out her checkbook.

"Can you make it out to cash?" Sabrina beamed.

"Wait a second," Colin stopped his wife. "What if we spend all this money and nothing happens? I mean… It's kind of easy to claim to be a witch and sell a pouch full of…"

"Tell you what…" Sabrina stopped them as Hilda drifted closer behind the imposter. "Post date the check a month if you like and if your wife is not pregnant by next week, cancel it. No harm no foul. If you are glad with the results, I will cash it and move on with my life."

"This isn't one of those things were you come back in several years and try to get our child, is it?" Kate started writing the check out to cash.

"What would I want with someone else's kid?" Sabrina answered directly. Kate ripped the check out and handed it to the brunette Sabrina. Hilda watched the whole spectacle from afar then stopped to pay for the drinks from Rollo who set them on the counter. Out the side of her ear, the fake Sabrina gave the Matthews the fertility pouch and took the post-dated check, giving them some instructions about hanging it over the headboard of their marital bed then planting it in a cabbage leaf outside their bedroom window. She promised them Kate would be pregnant by next week. Hurriedly taking her change from Rollo for her five-dollar bill, Hilda worried about warning the Matthews then stopped. If she went after them, she could lose the imposter. Carrying her drink and Zelda's in a cardboard carrier, she dropped herself into Kate's seat across from her niece's imposter.

"Hi…" She squeaked with a big grin.

"Hello…" Sabrina looked up with her chocolate-colored eyes and placed the Matthews's check in a pocket of her purse.

"Are you really a witch?" Hilda pretended to be a stranger. "I mean… I just love witches! Every year, I used to dress up as a ugly green witch for Halloween." She bit her lip and forced herself to talk about a stereotype that she hated.

"Well, that's not exactly an image that we're fond of…" The Sabrina imposter alighted to talk to her. "You can blame the Brothers Grimm for that awful image. Personally, I think people should stick to Homer as when he described Medea and Circe as beautiful enchantresses…"

"I need help." Hilda claimed to be in distress to attract this girl's attention. "I think my house is haunted." She rolled her eyes. Why did she think of that?

"I do haunted houses." Sabrina sounded intrigued. "Just to let you know, I usually charge somewhere between $1200 to $1500 for an exorcism, but if it's a low-level haunt… You know, like a previous tenant who refuses to go… $1000, but since you remind me of my mother… $850."

"I remind you of your mother?" Hilda was fighting to control her angered ego. "Ohhhh… I'm so touched!" How old did she look to this young girl?!

"What kind of activity are you having?" Sabrina sipped her hot mint chocolate drink.

"Oh," Hilda tried to think of a few things. "Footsteps, doors opening and closing, lights flickering… the cat talks…"

"The cat talks?" Sabrina reacted stunned. "Okay…" She reached up and stroked her long brunette hair behind her left ear. "I'm intrigued…. So…" She rounded her eyes interestedly, sipped her drink and lifted her head up to Hilda with a light chipper grin. "Where can I contact you, Mrs…."

"Miss…" Hilda corrected her. "…Smith." The more mature sorceress spoke up and lied about her identity. "My address is 113 Collins Road here in Westbridge. It's a huge Dutch Colonial on the corner, you can't miss it!"

"I'll be there."

"I'll be looking for you…" Hilda forced a content little grin and started standing with her drinks. The imposter reached to shake her hand, and she jovially shook it back. A quick look back, and she watched her niece's imposter good-naturedly looking back at her and sipping her drink oblivious to the deception that had just resulted. Heading out of Mocha Joe's, Hilda was feeling quite good about herself. She had not only found Sabrina's brunette imposter but she had conned the young lady to coming to the house of her own free will. Now, all she had to do was let her sister in on it.

"Zelda… Zelda…." Sipping her drink on the way home, Hilda rushed into the house carrying the drinks. Rushing through the living room, she found her sister studying at dining room table.

"Give me my Mocha Choco Latte…" Zelda smelled it already and, it was still warm and toasty as she took the lid off. "Hilda, you forgot the whipped cream on top!" She looked upset from behind her eyeglasses.

"Screw that!" Hilda surprised her by shouting back. "You won't believe who I ran into at Mocha Joe's… Sabrina's imposter!" She had her sister's attention. "She was hustling a married couple with a fertility charm, and I got her to come by the house so we can trap her!"

"How did you do that?" Zelda sipped her drink.

"I used my brains…"

"No, seriously, how did you do it?"

Hilda looked back at her annoyed.

"I conned her right back." She announced clarifying herself. "I told her our house was haunted."

"How are we supposed to fake a haunted house?" Zelda was incredulous.

"We've got a talking cat." Hilda said it as if everyone had one. "What else do we need?"

"Some ghosts?"

"Boy, you just can't let me have this one."

"Okay, we might still have some time…" Zelda removed her eyeglasses from her regal blonde movie star like looks and stood from the table. "Let's see, we can have…"

The doorbell rang.

"She can't be here already?!" She turned around unprepared. Hilda approached the arch from the room into the foyer and recognized the imposter's long dark hair through the opaque glass at the front door.

"She's here?!" She looked back at her sister. "Boy, she just can't wait to get that $1000!"

"A thousand dollars?"

"That's what she charges!" Hilda confessed. "Oh, who cares?! We're taking her hostage!"

"We'll just have to wing it!" Zelda rushed to the door, stopped to compose herself and answered the front door with Hilda by her side. Beaming like good hosts, they stood before the young lady in the long dark overcoat, sweater and blue jeans with the high-heeled boots to give herself height. Sabrina lifted her head up with her big brown eyes to their presence.

"Miss Smith?" She looked up to them. "I'm Sabrina Spellman."

"Sabrina, you're early…" Hilda mentioned the obvious. "I wasn't expecting you for..."

"I wasn't doing anything else." Sabrina stood outside. "Besides with ghosts, speed is often of the essence."

"This is my sister, Zelda…"

"Hello…" Zelda noticed the imposter removing her long overcoat and offered to take it for her. Briefly shaking her hand as cordially as possible, she draped the girl's coat over the end of the staircase railing at the foot of the stairs and turned back to find Hilda giving the fake Sabrina a tour of their home.

"This is a very nice house…." Sabrina responded as she perused the mix of period and modern furnishings. The grand piano on their front landing was a Steinway, and several of the furnishings had that old antique look of old family heirlooms. It was almost completely Old World except for the TV in the corner and the telephone on the table in the corner. The light fixture overhead looked as if it had been the wood anchor off a pirate ship with candle-shaped electrical light fixtures in it.

"Thank you, we like it…" Hilda and Zelda were moving to take her. Zelda pointed at the front entry way discreetly and realized the front door was now charmed. She was not getting out that way.

"Where's the talking cat?" The brunette asked.

"Salem?" Zelda looked to Hilda. She had mentioned Salem to this imposter? "He's around here somewhere… I mean… he's always sleeping underfoot somewhere…"

"To tell the truth, Miss Smith…" Sabrina looked up to the sisters who suddenly jumped backward a step from her after nearly crowding her. That was a bit odd. She had moved around the sofa and coffee table, and they had been watching her as if they were afraid she was going to steal something. "I'm not really feeling anything from your house…" She continued. "I mean… I usually start feeling things from the front porch, but in here… nothing." She was turning out to be honest. "I mean… there is an energy here, but it feels as if it's centered upstairs… a linen closet?"

Zelda and Hilda looked at each other. This girl felt the portal in the linen closet up stairs?

"Can I go through here?" Sabrina gestured to the dining room beyond the living room, and Zelda gestured the way to her. "If you want my opinion…" Sabrina looked back. "No charge of course…. What a lot of people think as haunted houses can be blamed on air in the pipes, bad repairs and faulty wiring. Of course, the one thing that intrigued me the most was the fact you said your cat talked?"

"She is so sweet!" Hilda whispered to her sister. "I was not expecting her to be so nice!"

"I know…" Zelda confessed in agreement. "But we still need to get her to confess to stealing Sabrina's identity!" They turned around to the imposter strolling around the kitchen counter looking for Salem.

"Here, kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty…" She paused. "So, when he talks, what does he say?" Sabrina looked up to the sound of someone coming home through the back door.

"Why is the front door locked?" The real Sabrina Spellman entered and dropped her schoolbooks on the table and looked up to her imposter from the Slicery in her house. Her eyes widened at first, noticed her aunts coming out of the dining room and turned back to the faux Sabrina. "You!"

Rendered speechless, the brunette suddenly charged through the hallway to the foyer with the real Sabrina coming after her. Grabbing the front door, she turned the doorknob and pulled on it trying to open it, but it wouldn't open for her. Not taking the time to ask any questions, the real Sabrina pictured herself pulling the girl's long dark tresses out by the roots for hitting her with the broom the other night, but her imposter actually looked back at her and scaled the door and the wall like a human spider, vaulted over Sabrina and started to bolt back through the living room again, but Sabrina's aunts were coming at her through the dining room.

" _Pumpkin Combustus_!" The imposter conjured two pumpkin-shaped balls of energy from her hands and hurled them left and right. One exploded and trashed the living room with a burst of poltergeist energy, throwing the furniture to the walls and bringing down the chandelier. The other one threw Sabrina into the parlor on the other half of the house; bouncing her off her Aunt Zelda's collection of rare books and dumping the shelf and books on top of her. Hilda and Zelda had dived under the kitchen table, which had been lifted off them like a trailer in a tornado and wedged atop the hutch against the wall.

"What the heck was that?!" Hilda had never heard of that spell. Upstairs, the imposter was trying to get out through Sabrina's bedroom but was finding the windows mystically sealed against her escape.

"She's upstairs!"

"That bitch is mine!" Sabrina was chasing her imposter up the stairs and found her in her bedroom over the front of the house.

" _Expelliamus_!" The girl was trying to strip the windows of their enchantment, but the blonde from the pizza place was coming right after her. " _Expelliamus_!" It wasn't working!

" _Impedus Defante_!" Sabrina tried to show off her own witchcraft by rearing her finger up and freezing the girl, but her raven-haired antagonist was fast. She ducked behind the bed as Salem woke up on it and looked around the room. The brunette Sabrina was scaling the wall again and crawling across the ceiling with the blonde Sabrina trying to aim her finger at her. She was fast and agile. By time, Sabrina caught up with her, her imposter had dropped down behind her, ducked through the door and had slammed the door on her.

"Back stairs! Back stairs!" Zelda was screaming as the imposter started coming at her from the second floor then vaulted out of the range of her finger, scaled the top of the stairwell and dropped behind her in the kitchen once more.

" _Pumpkin Combustus_!" The spry enchantress whipped up another merciless pumpkin bomb and hurled it behind her with Zelda leaping to safety behind the counter. In the explosion, the cabinets were decimated, the light fixtures came down, and the kitchen set was reduced to scrap wood against the shatterproof glass doors of the kitchen. Sabrina's schoolwork and textbooks filled the room like huge snowflakes. In the dining room, Hilda heard the girl coming and tackled her like a female quarterback, clamping her hand over the girl's mouth from spouting another hex and gripping her fingers from conjuring another bomb.

"I got her! I got her!" Hilda held the struggling female from behind. The girl started clamping down on her fingers with her teeth. "She's biting me!"

"Hold her, Aunt Hilda!" Sabrina and her aunt teamed up on the fighting sorceress trying to get break free. Stuffing a spilled napkin into her mouth, they now just had to drag the cunning witch kicking, struggling and resisting into the kitchen where Zelda had conjured several yards of rope to bind the female terrorist to a chair. Gasping, out of breath and more than overwhelmed, they carried the bucking and fighting imposter into the devastated kitchen and forced her to a chair where Sabrina held her arms and sat on her as her aunts tied the mysterious con-artist into the chair, taking special care to tie both her forefingers to the back legs with her hands wrapped around the chair itself. They finally had her, and it only took half the destruction of the house to do it.

"Boy!" Hilda recaught her breath. "For someone who was so nice a minute ago, she sure turned out to be mean and nasty!"

"Okay, Sabrina…" Zelda stood and caught her breath as well. "She's tight. You can ungag her."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Sabrina reached to tug out what was left of the napkin still sticking out of her imposter's mouth even as the girl tried biting her. One the saliva-covered cloth was out, the faux Sabrina started cursing and screaming.

"You three are so dead when I get loose!" The girl was struggling and fighting to get out of the ropes binding her to the heavy oak chair, but the three Spellman witches just stood in a row grinning quite pleased with themselves to have caught her. They had tied her quite well. Trying to get her fingers loose tightened the rope on her wrists, and the more she tried to break free tightened it around her waist. "Do you know what I am?" The girl groaned and snarled as she struggled to free herself. "Bad news: I'm not a leprechaun, and I don't have a crock of gold!"

"Who are you?" Sabrina faced her off and stared into her scowling brown eyes. "Why are you using my name?"

"How I do who you are?" The brunette hissed at her. "Maybe I'm the real Sabrina Spellman, and you're not!" She tried to start rocking the chair to break loose.

"Sabrina…" Zelda pulled her real niece back. "I don't think she's going to be honest with us. I think I better whip up some truth potion."

"Why don't we just turn her over the Witch's Council?" Sabrina watched her aunt going through and mystically restoring the worst of the damage. The imposter reacted with subdued interest to realize her captors were also witches. The cabinets jumped back into place and re-secured to the walls with the shattered and spilled dishes and glasses jumping back whole and restored to their places. The light fixture even raised up briskly back into position, and the tables and chairs re-corrected themselves from the walls. Sabrina's schoolbooks and papers alighted together and came down in one neat spot once more. Although she couldn't see it, the faux Sabrina heard the rest of the house restoring itself from the dinner table landing once more and the living room chandelier chiming back together.

"Because once Drell gets his hands on her, we'll never see her again." Hilda took a bottle of water from the refrigerator and sat down in one of the kitchen stools to watch the girl. "While we have her, we might still get some answers." She looked to her fake niece. "You do know you're in trouble for selling magic to mortals."

"A girl's got to make a living!" The other Sabrina was still struggling to get loose. "It's no different than being a gourmet chef, talented artist or concert pianist! You do what you're good at… and besides, my spells are a hundred percent!"

"A hundred percent?" Sabrina scoffed. "The other night, Maddie grew five times in size because of your lousy witchcraft!"

"That had nothing to do with my spell!" Other Sabrina looked at her constraints. "The stupid blonde must have repeated my incantation more than once and magnified it… Of course, she was going to get bigger… She should have read the instructions I gave her!" She noticed Salem coming down the back stairs into the kitchen and saw an opportunity to escape by getting his help. "Here, kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty… How would you like a nice big trout for dinner?"

Salem jumped on to the table and turned around to face her.

"How big a trout are we talking about here?' He sat down and looked at her. The fake Sabrina stopped struggling, dropping her jaw and widening her eyes in surprise. The cat did talk!

"Okay…" Faux Sabrina looked back to her captors. "Who gave the cat the ability to talk?! I gotta confess… that's a good trick!"

"Zellie, how goes that truth serum?" Hilda sat in her stool and called to her sister in the dining room.

"Wrapping it up now!" Zelda used a few mortal inventions to speed up its effectiveness. Hearing her in the other room seemed to instigate the imposter off to fight even more against her restraints and break loose including scowling even more and contorting her face into weird grimaces.

"What is she doing?" Sabrina wondered. Hilda spewed the water in her mouth from her lips.

"She's trying to wiggle her nose!" Zelda jumped to her feet as the ropes suddenly stretched like rubber and fell lax around the chair. Sabrina's imposter had just a few seconds of freedom to whip her hand out and aim it at her just before she could clamp her hand on her mouth to keep her from incanting the pumpkin bomb again. From the table, Salem watched the three witches scuffing and fighting on the floor once more to restrain and gag the wily sorceress once more.

"It's not exactly like ladies wrestling, but it is fascinating…" He mumbled as Zelda returned with the truth serum.

"Hold her!" Zelda stood over the fighting and scuffling on the floor. "Hold her mouth open!"

"She's biting me again!" Hilda had the girl by her waist and left arm. Wrapped around her imposter's back, Sabrina held the girl by the neck and head with her left hand on her mouth and right hand gripping her right hand their fingers interlocked. Kicking the table under Salem jumping out of the way, the brunette Sabrina looked up to see Zelda coming with her truth serum.

"Hold her mouth open!"

The girl clamped her mouth shut as Hilda now tried forcing it open, but Zelda recalled when Sabrina used this trick as a little girl to avoid taking her medicine and pinched her nose shut. When the imposter opened her mouth to take a breath, Zelda poured in the truth serum only to get it spit into her face.

" _Archer non_ …" The imposter got only part of a new incantation out before Sabrina clamped down on her mouth. She was now getting bit as her Aunt Zelda pulled out her extra potion. She was prepared for her to spit it out. Pinching the nose again and pouring it into the girl's gullet once more, she clamped her hand down on to the brunette's mouth and pinched her nose once more with her thumb and forefinger. The girl would have to swallow what was in her mouth to take a breath. It was called a gag reflex, and Zelda knew how to manipulate it. Almost instantly, the girl started becoming sedated and not much of a fighter.

"Remind me again to never get you ladies mad at me." Salem commented on the fight.

"Great, now I smell like Mop and Glow…" Sabrina hoisted her imposter back into the chair as her aunts stretched the new rubber rope around the fake Sabrina. Sitting up, the girl felt drugged and inebriated. Her head felt as if she'd been asleep for decades. Lolling around like a bag of hay hanging from a fence post, her face lifted up drunkenly to the room and these witches holding her captive. The new restraints weren't as elaborate as before, but they kept her from wandering off.

"I am getting so tired of fighting this girl to the floor." Hilda gasped for air and helped Sabrina up.

"Don't worry, you did good…" Zelda grinned to her sister and niece. "Now," She faced the imposter eye to eye. "What's your real name?!"

"Say… Sa…." The girl was trying to fight the effects of the truth serum in her. "See… Selene…." She finally confessed and dropped her face in depressed silence.

"What's your last name?"

"I don't know…." The imposter confessed. "My parents died when I was a baby… My grandmother raised me. She taught me all of she knew about witchcraft before she died…"

"What was her name?"

"Nanna…" Selena mumbled. Zelda and Hilda exchanged faithful but tired glances at each other. Everyone called his or her grandmother Nanna at some point or another. Sabrina scowled upset and emotionally wrung out to face this girl at last.

"Why are you using my name?" She wanted to now.

"I heard it in a dream…" Selene looked up to her wearily. "I liked it… I never knew it belonged to a real witch…"

"I kind of feel sorry for her." Salem spoke sitting on the counter. "No family, no roots, no home… Wandering the country not trusting anyone… That's not a life I'd wish on anyone."

"Selene…." Zelda sounded more like a mother for the girl. "Didn't your grandmother tell you it was illegal to sell magic to mortals? You could be in a lot of trouble with the Witch's Council."

"There's a Witch's Council?" Selene reacted ambiguous and confused. "I thought all witches sold good luck charms…."

"Okay…" Hilda was upset to have lost her Double Chocolate Cappuccino in the fracas in the house. Sipping her water again, she turned tired and wrought to the scene before her. "This girl is obviously adept in a different type of witchcraft, but she seriously needs to be schooled in what she can and cannot do."

"I agree… Selene…." Zelda looked at her as Selene lifted her head to her. "We're going to untie you. Are you going to behave yourself?"

The girl paused a minute.

"Okay…"

"Aunt Zelda…" Sabrina stopped her. "What are you doing? She's already blown up the house three times!"

"Sabrina…" Zelda loosened her straps holding Selene as the girl collapsed sleepily on to the table before her. "She's under a truth serum. She has to tell the truth." The younger blonde wasn't so sure. Selene was about her size, but maybe a few years older than her. Under her aunt's potion, she was lethargic and vulnerable to harm, and she didn't like it. She struggled to hold her eyes open on Sabrina keeping an eye on her. Even Salem seemed intrigued by her.

"Now, how about that trout?" He asked.

"Salem…" Zelda looked over and cleaned up the last of the damage from the explosion in the kitchen such as pushing the coffee container and toaster back into place. "Selene, would you like a drink? Do you like tea?"

"Instant or Regular?"

"Regular… we use tea bags here…" Hilda answered. "Sabrina help her over here."

"Great…" Sabrina rolled her eyes annoyed as Selene stumbled to her feet. "I get to help my imposter hobble up to get a drink." She supported Selene drunkenly ambling across the room to the counter and planted her in a stool.

"I'm so sorry for being nasty…" Selene reacted intoxicated and mumbled to Sabrina as she tried to apologize. "I just have some trust issues…"

"Truth serum?" Sabrina looked to her aunts.

"Yeah, it's a great party gag." Hilda poured a tall glass of tea for Selene and handed it to her. Wrapping her hands around it, Selene lifted it up and started sipping it lightly at first then started drinking it all the way down. Hilda watched as the girl got a third of the way without taking a breath, halfway through then all the way through the tall glass. Zelda even looked up as the girl polished off the entire drink in one swallow.

"That was some good tea…" Selene lowered her glass to the counter and stepped back to take a breath. "Fast fact…" She was now standing on her feet without Sabrina. "In some cultures, tea leaves are valued for their medicinal properties…"

"Well, that's good to learn."

"Yes," Selene looked at the three of them. "It's also used as an effective counter-agent against witchcraft… _Pumpkin Combustus_!" She recreated her pumpkin bomb as the three Spellmans suddenly realized what she had said and dived for cover. The kitchen exploded again as Hilda and Zelda dived behind the counter. The cabinets and bric-a-brac came crashing down once more with the light fixture, and Salem went screeching with the table as it went in different directions. One chair shattered off the wall, and the toaster ricocheted off one surface into its components. After the explosion, Hilda felt her ears ringing. Hiding under the table, Sabrina crawled over to check on Salem. Her ears were still ringing, and the back doors were hanging wide open minus one broom.

"I'm going to say it again…" Hilda stood shaking broken plaster out of her clothes. "For someone who was so nice a while ago, she sure turned out to be mean and nasty really fast!"


	4. Chapter 4

4

After the neighbors heard the explosions from the Spellman house, they called the police who called the fire department and then the local gas company. Miss Ochmonek from up the street thought Charlie Hannoran was trying to barbeque again, but by time everyone arrived at the Dutch Colonial at the corner, Zelda had mystically reset everything in the house to before the explosions. Nevertheless, a representative of the gas company had to search the house and grounds as they waited outside their home. It was a minor inconvenience they had to go through, but it was worth it after what they learned.

"Thank you so much…" Zelda waved them good-bye. "We'll sure sleep well tonight." She closed the door and rejoined her sister and niece in the kitchen.

"Are your ears still ringing?" Hilda looked to Sabrina and contracted her jaw several times trying to get her ears to pop. "My ears are still ringing…"

"What?!" Sabrina was still a little deaf from the explosions.

"Can I come down?" Salem was still on the kitchen light fixture. Walking by, Zelda reached up to catch him and placed him on the floor.

"We have her identity now." Zelda pulled a scrap of paper from the kitchen drawer and quickly jotted down Selene's name. "Sabrina, you're innocent. Drell has to do something now." She tucked it into the toaster to send to the Witch's Council; the kitchen appliance was the best medium in the house for sending physical message to other witches.

"What?!" Sabrina screeched.

"She sent a message to Drell!" Hilda tried screaming so Sabrina could hear her. "Selene will have to be punished!"

"What?!" Sabrina screeched confusingly again and tried popping her ears.

"I've got a spell that can help her…." Zelda moved to cast a spell, but she was distracted for the moment by the toaster already responding to her message. "Well, that was fast…" She pulled it out and scanned it. Hilda looked over sipping coffee at the table.

"Not good enough?!" Zelda read the note. "What does he mean not good enough?"

"Send him another note." Hilda sipped her coffee and stretched her back in her seat. Getting knocked to the walls in the explosions had in her mind given her a backache.

"I'll ask him why it's not good enough…" Zelda sent another message through the toaster, and yet another explosion much smaller than the first ones rattled the fixtures without much damage and a large red banner drifted down from the ceiling. It read in large black letters, "Not good enough."

"Hey," Sabrina smiled and touched her ears. "I got my hearing back in that one."

"What?!" Hilda screeched a bit deaf. Zelda conjured a spell on her and suddenly the ringing deafness in her sister's head died away.

"It looks like we're going to need more history on Selene before Drell does anything." Zelda reasoned out loud. "Hilda, didn't you say you know a warlock who's a detective or something?"

"Yeah, Carl…." Hilda recalled and rose to get more coffee to sedate her anxiety over this day. "It's been a while, but he should remember me."

"What about me?" Sabrina was frantic. "What am I going to do?"

"Sabrina, we're doing the best we can." Zelda turned to her. "Unfortunately, now that Selene knows us, we'll never be able to get close to her again."

Sabrina could only drop her head to the kitchen table with her arms thrown up over it. She felt as if her life was coming to an end. This imposter was ruining her life and was very likely going to out her as a witch to her best friends. She could barely comprehend how Harvey or Valerie would handle it if her secret were revealed. What about any of her other classmates with whom she knew casually. There was Gordon Munchen from the Science Club, although everyone knew him as "Gordy." Someone that obsessed with Science might want to hook her up to a machine and study how her powers worked. After all, wasn't that how scientists acted? And then there was William Samms, Harvey's friend with the clear interest in horror movies. He'd be obsessed in attacking her with questions about her history and abilities. She pictured Dawn Rochner barraging her with questions, and Maddie Hudgens endlessly asking her for wishes and requests as if she was a freaking jinni. The worst scenario was if Libby Chessler discovered she was a witch. Libby already suspected Sabrina was a little weird for the way she acted just covering up acts of magic, but if she found out the truth? Just thinking about it terrified her…

"Hi, Harvey…." The following morning, Libby once again walked the halls of Westbridge High School. Strolling ahead of the other cheerleaders from the gym area, she glanced to them strolling on without her and looked back to Harvey, William and Dale Baines gathered by the soda machines in the gym lobby. "You know, my daddy is having a party tomorrow night to celebrate a big business deal, and I thought you'd like to be on my arm as he announced how much money he made. Would you like to be my date for the night?"

Harvey glanced to Dale then William with a look of mixed anxiety and fear.

"Sorry, Libby…" Harvey hesitantly responded. "I'd love to go, but all this week I'm kind of helping my mom clean the junk out of the spare bedroom in our house and paint it. " Deep down, the idea of hanging out with a bunch of businessmen and the local elite sounded like fun, but truthfully, hanging out with Libby tied his stomach up in knots. Part of it was because Libby treated him like a trophy while the other part was that it bothered him that Libby treated Sabrina so badly. To even pretend he was dating Libby seemed unfaithful to his friendship with Sabrina, but he didn't want to hurt her feelings.

"But I know William doesn't have anything to do." Harvey added.

Dale started laughing.

"Harvey, why do you suddenly hate me?" The teenage novelist winced.

"So, William, how about it?" Libby's brown eyes looked to her nervous classmate.

"Well, Libby, you see…"

"I'll pick you up in a limo at your house at 6:30 and make sure you're wearing a tux." She made up his mind for her. "Oh, and I'll reserve my favorite bouquet at the flower store. Don't forget it!" She turned away very proudly and assuredly as the guys broke up with mocking hilarity at William's distress. Baines started it off with a condescending arm around William's shoulders following the sounds of Leonard Dalrymple and Mikey Ramage's jeering laughter. They all agreed Libby was one of the most attractive girls in school, but it was her personality that kept her mostly dateless.

"Will," Dale suppressed a loud jeering chuckle in his chest. "Can I be your best man?"

The other guys started laughing again.

"Harvey…." William had turned around and tried crawling into his locker. "Why did you do that to me?" He wanted a response.

"Sorry, dude…" Harvey felt a bit of shame and guilt at what he had did. "But it was either you or Dale and you were closer…." He grimaced a bit. "Besides, you did say you were wanting a girlfriend…."

"Libby Chessler?"

"Maybe she'll give you an allowance after you're married." Mikey spoke up to add to the teenage angst and humor, but Dale suddenly reached up and stopped the laughter at William's expense. Something or someone had trapped his attention, and placing his hand up to stop Mikey's attention, he motioned to the stunning beauty now walking the halls of their school. Harvey recognized the brunette beauty from the Slicery.

Garbed in a form-fitting white sweater and long violet skirt, Selene strolled forth in expensive lambskin boots, her long brunette locks lightly bobbing from her shoulders as she walked the halls of their school. She seemed beyond perfect. Her looks were beyond that of any girl in their class. Her round flawless features glanced to them staring entranced by her looks, their jaws hanging open and their eyes rounded into stunned silence. Selene could just look away with an amused grin by the spectacle she created just by entering their lives. Even Gordy and Lionel Templeton in the school's bookstore were stunned by the presence of this new girl. Selena just seemed to glide along undeterred by the busy and tumultuous current of the high school hallway. No one got in her way, nothing caused her to veer from her path and nothing blocked her from her chosen destination. Even Dawn Rochner looked up from her locker and quickly moved out of the way as Selene came up upon Libby and the cheerleaders gathered around the corner lockers.

"Excuse me, Libby Chessler?" Selene lightly tapped Libby by the shoulder. "I am about to be your best friend."

"Excuse me, but you are interrupting my story, and besides… I have all the best friends I need." Libby rolled her eyes a bit annoyed and turned back to the other cheerleaders to tell them about the dress she was wearing to her father's party. Refusing to be snubbed, Selene looked to an invisible audience, chuckled under her breath and lightly pulled her hair back over her right shoulder through her little finger and lightly tapped Libby by the shoulder once more.

"What?!"

"How would you like to hear a nasty bit of gossip about one Sabrina Spellman?"

Libby and her cheerleader coven suddenly became interested.

"You have my attention…"

"Well," Selene shined wickedly. "What if I told you that….'" Someone was now tapping Selene by her shoulder, and the eternally beautiful sorceress looked over to an angry middle-aged man with a mustache and a thinning hairline scowling at her through golden-framed glasses.

"Excuse me, young lady," Vice Principal Willard Kraft looked down on her. "Do you go to school here?"

"Do you drive a 1975 Chevrolet Cabriolet?" Selene asked him as a distant explosion sounded in the parking lot and shook the school. The sound seemed to distress the students mulling through the school. A few students fled the parking lot, and even Libby jumped back at the sound wondering what was going on.

"Mr. Kraft, " Teacher Roberta Quick rushed up to him on high heels. "Your car just blew up in the parking lot!"

Libby's jaw dropped in surprised shock as the other cheerleaders began laughing.

"Oh, God!" Kraft reacted with shock. "I just finally paid it off!" He turned around and raced back to the front of the school and hurried past Sabrina and Valerie entering the school. As they turned into the middle corridor of the school to meet up with Harvey, Valerie's brown eyes looked up to see Selene and Libby standing side by side in the court of the book store as if they were talking.

"Sabrina, isn't that the girl from the Slicery?"

"What!" Sabrina screeched hysterically and threw her books and purse into Valerie's arms and went charging through the hallway after Selene.

"Wait!" Libby grabbed Selena turning to run. "What's the gossip?!"

"She's a…." Selena was inexplicably attacked by Libby's cheerleader pom-poms springing from her locker and attacking her. Lashing out blindly, Selene caused the water fountain to go off and start filling the floor with water in front of the thirty students in the court of the school bookstore. Hitting the water, Sabrina suddenly slipped backward to her feet and slid another twenty feet into the janitor's closet, getting pummeled by the falling mops and cleaning utensils. Above her, Selene staggered, pulling the attacking pom-poms out of her face and hair and recomposed herself.

"Is that all you have, Spellman?" Selene screamed at her rival. "Give me your best shot! Use your m-"

Swinging the janitor's dirty dried up mop, Sabrina sprang from the closet trying to hit Selene with the encrusted maul of tendrils pulled up out of the dry mop bucket, but Selene dodged it… bending over backward, flipping on her hands and landing back on her feet near Valerie and Dawn Rochner watching the fracas in the hall with the other fifty students watching the confrontation. Even Harvey, William and Dale showed up to cheer for Sabrina. Miss Quick tried to stop the fight by grabbing the mop handle Sabrina was swinging, but Selene started laughing and pushed between Valerie and Dawn trying to escape. Skidding through the left turn with Coach Jackman and Miss Witherspoon, the math teacher, trying to catch her, Selene ran up the wall over Jackman's head and dropped from the ceiling behind Miss Witherspoon and sprang for the front entrance with Sabrina catching up on her. Charging out the front entrance after her with fire in her eyes, Sabrina felt the heavy autumn season wash over her outside the school doors and her shoes striking the concrete stairway into the school as Selene spun around with her right hand glowing with a sphere of orange energy.

" _Pumpkin Combustus_!"

Hearing that spell, Sabrina was barely turning back to retreat when the spell exploded, lifting her off her feet and shattering the windows in the front doorway, ripping them off their frames and throwing Sabrina back into the school in a small hurricane of broken glass, shattered wood, warped wood doors and the detritus of the trash cans from the front landing. The momentum even forced open over a hundred lockers springing their doors in unison to the school sprinkler system going off to the blast. Sabrina hit the floor of the front hall and tumbled in the fetal position through the doors of the front office and crashed into the admittance desk. Lying on the carpet of the school office, Sabrina felt the sprinkler system spaying cold water over her body wracked in pain, her right arm extended and her forefinger lightly twitching trying to get off a spell. She thought she had blacked out for a while because when she opened her eyes again she was being lifted on a stretcher and being carried out by paramedic past Valerie, Harvey, William, Miss Quick, Dale, Dawn, Mr. Kraft, Coach Jackman and even Libby in front of a crowd of her curious classmates watching in stunned shock. An oxygen mask over her face, Sabrina looked up as she was carried out of the school. As she was pushed into the ambulance, Sabrina saw police cars, police tape and TV news vans in the front parking lot before blacking out again. She must have been out longer this time because this time she woke up to her aunts helping her up the stairs of her house.

"Easy does it, honey." Her Aunt Zelda's voice comforted her.

"I can't go back to school." Sabrina lightly whimpered over an over. "I can't go back to school." Her face was pockmarked with cuts and bruises. Her right hand was bandaged up over her fingers; only her forefinger, her spell finger, was uncovered but it was taped to a metal brace. It had been broken in the explosion. Struggling to brace herself with her left hand, she lightly laid down in her bed with her aunts' help.

"Don't worry, sweetie…" Hilda rubbed her head lightly. "We've got you covered."

Salem sat on Sabrina's desk in her room watching emotionally as Hilda and Zelda covered up Sabrina in her own bed. Maybe it was the painkillers or the tranquilizers, but the teenage witch laid down into her pillow with her wracked head still replaying the explosion in her ears. Just another light gasp for air and she closed her bright blue eyes comfortable in her bed and drifted off to sleep. Jumping to the floor then on to the bed, Salem curled up at the foot of the bed.

"We've got to get Drell to stop Selene." Zelda spoke to Hilda in hushed tones. "She almost killed Sabrina."

"I know, but he won't listen." Hilda replied.

"You ladies do what you have to do." Salem looked up and back to Sabrina sleeping. "I'll watch over her."

The two sisters drifted out of the room and switched off the light on the way out. It was already quite dark and neither of them was even interested in dinner yet. Listening to Sabrina's breathing, Salem rested at her feet with his tail twitching and bending, recoiling and uncoiling. He dozed just briefly and woke with a start to look at Sabrina. She looked peaceful so he lowered his head once more to rest, but then something made him lift his head with alarm.

"That smells like fresh trout in the house." He leapt over Sabrina's legs under the blankets and hit the floor to quickly scamper out of the room and into the lighted hallway for the stairway. In the darkened bedroom, there was a sound of cars going up and down Oak Drive down beyond the rows of houses behind the Spellman house and then a faint creak as Sabrina's closet door parted open.

"Where does she buy these clothes?" Selene emerged from the doorway conjured in back of it and mumbled to herself. Emerging into the room, she stepped lightly, gliding up to the bed with the teenage witch in it and glanced over Sabrina laying helpless in it.

"How are you sleeping there, little sorceress?" Selene looked down over Sabrina buried in the bed covers and removed a crystal on a chain hanging from the bed board. In the dark room, it had been glowing, and Selene held it aloft to her eyes to view it closer. "Thanks for watching over my necklace. With it, I should have all your powers too… and a lot more…"

She started grinning.


End file.
